My Princess
by Elli-Dawn
Summary: Elli lived a normal life as a budding photographer until one day she received a letter in the mail And before she knew it she was wisked away to Altaria. Elli was the lucky winner of a two month stay at Altaria castle. Roberto personally picked her out of thousands of entrants. Roberto is very fond of Elli, does he perhaps see something in her that she doesn't see in herself?
1. Trip To Altaria

**Author: A new multi chapter fic I'm working on with Roberto. Reviews and thoughts are welcome and if you'd like me to continue this.^^**

* * *

It was the start of a new day, Elli yawned and stretched her arms above her head as she just woke up. Elli lived own her own in an apartment in Charles. She had moved away from home just a few years earlier to further her career in photography. Elli had learnt many things during her time in Charles, the country was so beautiful and full of life, it seemed like the perfect place to capture wonderful, breathtaking pictures.

Elli thought this is how her life would always be, waking up every morning to the see beautiful Charles sun rising in the sky and going out to capture the beautiful scenery of the Charles kingdom. Elli never thought about marriage or what she wanted to do in the future, right now she was perfectly content with her life, or so she thought; Elli sometimes has her days when she would feel lonely and miss home but she often shakes those thoughts out of her mind as she didn't want it to be a burden on her work.

Elli threw the blanket off and jumped out of bed and made her way to the kitchen to prepare breakfast. She made her usual cereal, which consisted of pieces of fruit and oats. After Elli finished breakfast she decided she would head out to get her mail.

Elli brought her mail inside and started checking through the envelopes.

"Bill. Bill. Junk." Elli said in a monotone voice as she flicked through the letters until one caught her interest. It was stamped by the royal familys seal. Elli's eyes widened in surprise, she didn't know if she was dreaming or not.

Elli pinched her cheek, "Oww, nope I'm not dreaming." Elli wanted to make sure she wasn't maybe still sleeping. Elli gazed at the envelope in her hand and proceeded to open it with utmost care, she didn't want to rip it.

Elli gasped as she read the contents of the letter, she never expected that this would be happening.

The contents of the letter read 'Dear Elli Dawn, we hereby invite you to stay at Altaria castle starting from tomorrow. Your stay will last for approximately two months. Out of all the entrants you were personally picked by His Highness. Someone will come by to pick you up make sure you are ready.'

The Altarian Kingdom was hosting a once in a lifetime event. That event being one lucky person out of thousands would get the honor to stay at Altaria castle and learn about their kingom. Little did everyone know since it was kept a secret that it was actually the Prince of Altaria, Roberto who would decide on the winner.

Elli's heart was jumping around in her chest, this was the first time she had won anything in her life. Elli couldn't stop reading the letter over and over, she was perplexed by the words of the the prince personally choosing her; Elli didn't know what was so special that made her stand out from the rest.

Elli didn't have much time as the car would be there by the next morning. Elli hurriedly went about to prepare everything she would need during her stay. Elli grabbed various clothes, jewelry and makeup and any other necessities she might need.

Elli smiled as she looked at her most valuable possession, "Of course I can't forget to bring you." Elli spoke softly as she picked up her camera and stored it inside her luggage.

Elli then proceeded to notify her landlord and her parents about the news of her winning the trip to Altaria. Her parents were completely shocked that their daughter won such a prestigious event; Elli's mother was practically speechless, she nearly dropped the phone as Elli kept calling out to her, Elli's mother was able to wish her the best and told her to take care of herself by the end of the call.

They day was over in a flash and before she knew it, Elli was already in the car that had come to pick her up and she was on her way to the kingdom of Altaria.

Over in Altaria, Roberto was pacing around in the castle, he was so excited he couldn't wait to meet her in person.

Alberto huffed and frowned as he grabbed Roberto's shoulder. "Calm down Your Highness. You are going to wear a hole into the floor at this rate. Alberto looked at the shiny floor, Roberto's tracks easily stood out on the polished floor.

But Roberto just couldn't keep still he was filled to the brim with excitement, it's been such a long time since a woman has stayed at the castle and the fact he personally selected her only added to his excitement.

"I don't have time to be calm! She will be here any time now. I can't wait to meet her!" Roberto was grinning from ear to ear, it had been a long time since he was so excited so Alberto decided to let it go just this once.

"It's fine to be excited, but don't jump her when she first arrives, that wouldn't make a very good first impression on her for the Prince of Altaria." Alberto started to give Roberto a last minute lecture on how he should act and treat his guest upon her arrival.

As Alberto continued to leture Roberto the car carrying Elli finally pulled up to the castle. Elli slowly stepped out of the car and focused her eyes on the castle that towered before her.

"Wow... It's huge." Elli's mouth was agape as she stared in awe; this was her first time seeing a castle so close and the fact that she was to be staying in one, Elli still couldn't believe this was real and not some dream.

Elli leisurely made her way to the castle entrance when she noticed two figures running towards her. One was clearly chasing the other and shouting at him.

"Your Highness! Please don't run!"

As soon as Roberto saw his guest had arrived he bolted from the room right before Alberto's eyes and Alberto immediately chased after him. Alberto wanted to make sure Roberto didn't do something ridiculous in front of their guest, especially after Alberto saw how excited he was.

Roberto stopped in front of Elli and lowered his head, "I'm Prince Roberto, It's an honor to meet you." Roberto then reached for her hand with his slender fingers, raising Elli's hand to his mouth, Roberto placed a soft kiss upon it.

Elli went wide-eyed from feeling the princes lips touch her skin, she couldn't believe a prince had just kissed her, even if it was only her hand. Elli looked at Roberto in shock then realized she better pull herself together and properly introduce herself.

"It's I who is honored to be granted the privilege to be staying at a castle as grand as this. Thank you, Your Highness. My name is Elli Dawn." Elli spoke formally and curtsied before the prince.

Roberto chuckled and asked Elli to raise her head, "Please, there is no need to bow before me." Elli raised her head and noticed the kind smile Roberto was giving her, it made her feel a bit more relaxed.

Alberto then mentioned about continuing the rest inside of the castle and that it was time to show Elli to her room. Roberto took Elli's luggage from her hands even though Elli protested, Roberto managed to grab them and Elli didn't say a word. Elli quietly followed behind Alberto as she walked besides Roberto.

Roberto chuckled and whispered into Elli's ear as he stared at Alberto, "Don't mind him. He likes to be strict and boring and give long lectures." Roberto paused for a second as Elli shook her head in surprise as what she was being told. "But he can also be very nice and helpful, if you have any trouble at all go to him right away if I'm not around to help."

Elli stared at Roberto as she listened intently to his words before she turned towards Alberto who towered in front of her with a curious expression. Elli was interested by Roberto's words, she was looking forward to finding out more about these two during her stay.

Alberto suddenly stopped in front of one of the guests rooms and looked at Elli, "This will be your room for the duration of your stay. If you get lost at all find me or one of the castle servants." Alberto said and Elli nodded.

Alberto then proceeded to open up the door, Elli and Roberto then walked inside. Roberto placed Elli's luggage on the ground as Elli admired her surroundings.

"Do you like it?" Roberto stood next to Elli as he watched her dreamily look around the room. Elli vigorously nodded her head, "Yes, I love it. It's beautiful."

Roberto looked pleased by her words. Roberto earlier went around the guest rooms to pick the perfect one out for her to use during her stay. The room he picked out was painted in a pretty lilac color and soft plush carpet covered the floor; gorgeous paintings hanged from the walls and many different ornaments filled the room.

After they finished showing Elli around the castle it was time for lunch and Alberto hurried off to get it prepared as Elli and Roberto waited in the dining room. Elli felt like a princess with how she was being treated. Elli sat in the grand room alone with Roberto as they awaited for the food to be served.

"So you are a photographer, is that right?" Roberto suddenly spoke up through the silence since Elli seemed too be to nervous to speak.

"Yes, I have been one for a few years now." Elli spoke shyly to Roberto who sat across the table from her.

Roberto chuckled from how she was acting, he thought it was adorable how flustered she suddenly got when it was just the two of them.

"What made you decide to take up photography?" Roberto asked curiously, he was interested to learn more about her.

Hearing his question Elli's head immediately perked up, "Oh, I always liked nature and the beautiful scenery, like the morning sunrise or a swan gracefully wading over the water. When I was younger I wanted to capture things like that and capture the beauty of nature." Elli spoke passionately about her job though to Elli she didn't view it as work but more of a hobby, something she loved to do.

Roberto nodded his head, he was fascinated to hear about her reasons on being a photographer and thought her reasons for being one was wonderful; Roberto admired Elli's passionate spirit.

"Maybe you could show me some of your photos later?" Roberto asked and Elli froze, she was embarrassed to show a prince something like her photos.

"I-I'll think about it." Elli stuttered as she replied and Roberto chuckled.

"I'll show you my pictures later if you show me yours, how about it?" Roberto smiled at Elli, he was trying to ease her nerves. Elli was clueless as to what pictures he might have to show her; she started to think maybe he was talking about baby photos but didn't know why he'd want to show that to someone he just met. Elli nodded her head in agreement with Roberto and he beamed back at her.

Roberto eventually managed to get Elli to calm down a bit and they talked for awhile until the food was finally ready. In front of Elli sat a well portioned size of chicken salad, Elli eyed off the food hungrily. Elli was starving as she was to nervous to eat breakfast that morning. Elli thoroughly enjoyed the meal that was served, she had never tasted anything like it before; even though it was just a chicken salad, Elli could tell it was made from the finest ingredients.

After lunch Roberto had some work to do in his office and so Elli retreated to her room for the time being.

Elli sat in her room sorting out through her stuff and emptying her luggage and then went to look around the room as she took in it's beauty; Elli was so happy Roberto went through the trouble to personally pick out her room.

Some time had passed since Elli was in her room and she decided she would change her clothes. Elli had just stripped of her clothes when there was a knock on the door and before she could answer, they had walked in. Elli froze on the spot

Miss Elli-!" Alberto had walked in with a tea tray in hand, he was bringing her some tea when he noticed the state she was in. "Oh my! I'm so sorry!" Alberto exclaimed in surprise, his face went all shades of red as he looked away. Elli quickly went about trying to grab whatever she could to cover herself and before Alberto was able to retreat from the room Roberto appeared behind him, he had just finished with his work for the day.

"Hey, what's wrong, Al?" Roberto was looking at Alberto who was facing the floor with his rosy cheeks when Roberto faced Elli, "Oh!" Roberto realized why Alberto was acting like he was. "Al! Did you see her!?" Roberto huffed and Alberto didn't reply. Elli who was too shocked from everything suddenly started to throw things at them as they were taking too long to get out.

"Out! Get out!" Elli roared at the two of them who were blushing madly. Roberto grabbed Alberto's arm and dragged him from the room. "Al, just how much did you see?" Roberto whispered into Alberto's ear once they were out of the room but Alberto didn't reply as he walked off trying to erase the image from his mind.

Roberto pouted as Alberto strode off, he noticed Alberto had a slight shake in his hands, "It's not fair. She's not even here for a day and Al gets to see her naked before me!" Roberto said then gasped, he shocked himself with his own words. "I really should have worded that better." Roberto muttered and sighed.

Elli put her change of clothes on and fell to the bed. She never expected to be found naked on her first day at the Villa, worst first impression ever she thought. Elli didn't know how Alberto would react the next time he saw her but they would have to get over it; she was staying at the castle for two months after all. Elli made a mental note to be more careful when changing in the future unless she wanted a repeat occurence; Elli thought if it happened again Alberto might be too scared to ever come to her room again and she giggled.


	2. The Lakeside

The next morning Alberto approached Elli's bedroom with a tea tray in hand. He cautiously knocked on her door. The image from the day before still firm in his mind, Alberto made sure that Elli was dressed this time before entering.

After hearing Elli's voice on the other side of the door, Alberto entered the room and hurried over to Elli's bed and handed her some tea. There was a faint blush on Alberto's cheeks as he was unable to look straight at Elli and kept averting his gaze.

Elli picked up on Alberto's awkwardness but decided it best not to bring it up. After Alberto finished serving Elli her tea, he politely bowed his head and exited the room in a faster manner than usual.

Elli giggled a little after the butler left the room, she thought it was amusing and wondered how long he would act in such a manner. Though Elli herself was still embarrassed from the occurrence, she thought it best not dwell on it or it would only make their interactions more uncomfortable than need be.

Elli streched her arms, she felt energized after drinking her tea. Elli directed her gaze to the window and her eyes glimmered from seeing the beautiful azure sky outside.

"What a lovely day." Elli said under her breath as she admired the scenery.

It was Elli's first morning in Altaria and she wanted to spend that day to its fullest. Elli planned to spend every day in Altaria learning about it and seeing the wonderful sights it has to offer.

Deciding she was going to spend the day seeing the sights of Altaria, Elli kicked her blanket off and jumped out of bed. Elli looked overly cheerful as she hummed to herself while getting ready to go out.

Elli was in the middle of preparing her camera when there was a knock on the door. Elli thought it couldn't possibly be Alberto, he wouldn't be in such a hurry to see her again after he just left. Elli ambled her way over to the door and slowly opened it. Standing on the other side with was none other than Roberto with a bright smile.

Elli's eyes widened a little from seeing the prince at her door.

"Good morning." Roberto said cheerily.

"Good morning, Your Highness." Elli said seemingly still in shock from seeing the prince. Roberto chuckled a little at her surprised expression.

"Never seen a man before? Or wait a prince maybe?" Roberto smiled mischievously as he teased her. Elli snapped out of her daze and shook her head.

"Don't be silly. I was just surprised to see you here. Aren't you busy?" Elli curiously asked Roberto.

Roberto continued to smile as he replied, "Nope. I have the day off today, so I thought I would see what you are up to. I need to take care of my special guest after all."

Elli was once again speechless from his words but quickly pulled herself together and told him her plans.

"Really? So you want to see some of Altaria." Roberto said and grinned at Elli," Well then, allow me to be your escort." Roberto said as he stood tall and placed his hands on his hips trying to look cool in front of Elli.

Elli gasped, she never even thought that the prince might want to accompany her.

Seeing how eager Roberto was to tag along, Elli couldn't turn him down and so she accepted his offer.

Roberto immediately notified Alberto that he would be joining Elli to sightsee around Altaria. Alberto wasn't to quick to agree with him and would only let him go on one condition.

Roberto sighed as he sat in the back seat of the car alongside Elli. "Why, did he have to tag along with us..." Roberto grumbled under his breath and Elli giggled from besides him.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sure him coming won't hinder anything." Elli said with a cheerful smile trying to cheer up Roberto. Elli was surprised to see him pouting, she couldn't believe Roberto was a prince when he acted this way.

"You don't know Al... His mere presence can signify doom for me." Roberto furrowed his brow, he tried to look serious but continued to pout. Elli tried her best to keep her laughter concealed as she stared at the princes expression.

Before long they had arrived at a lakeside park. Roberto mentioned to Alberto before they left that he would like to show Elli this particular location.

Roberto quickly got out of the car and reached his hand in the car towards Elli. Elli stared at Roberto's hand before placing hers in his, she could feel how warm his touch was and it made her hand tingle.

As soon as they both were outside, Roberto told Alberto to wait in the car and so Alberto kept an eye on them from the distance.

Elli breathed in the fresh air as the cool breeze gently brushed over her face and blew her hair serenely about.

"Mmm, this is so good. The air is so clean. This place is beautiful." Elli said as she enjoyed herself being surrounded by the many trees and the bright clear lake in the distance.

Roberto beamed at Elli, he was delighted that she could see the beauty hidden within nature.

Elli and Roberto walked side by side down to the lake, along the way Elli eagerly snapped shots of her surroundings with her camera.

"You really enjoy capturing nature shots don't you?" Roberto asked Elli curiously, though he was sure what her answer would be.

Elli didn't even need to think about it as she nodded her head and smiled broadly. "Yes, I have always felt most at ease when surrounded by mothernature. I wish to share the beauty of nature with everyone." Elli spoke passionately as her eyes sparkled.

Roberto grinned, he loved hearing Elli speak with such enthusiasm about what she loves and he thought it was admirable that she was so dedicated on spreading about the beauty of nature.

Elli stood in front of the lake and continued to take photos with her camera when Roberto jumped in front and pulled a face.

"Waah!" Elli yelled out from seeing the princes face through the lens. "Your Highness! You scared me."

Roberto began to snicker from her reactions, "I'm sorry. I couldn't resist, you just looked so adorable when you are so focused like that."

Elli gasped, she didn't expect the prince to call her adorable, her cheeks went visibly red and she faced away.

Roberto continued to laugh when he thought of something, "Please call me Roberto." Roberto asked so suddenly it surprised Elli. Elli spun around to face the prince with a surprised expression.

"Huh?" Elli asked looking confused.

"I don't want you to call me 'Your Highness' please just call me Roberto." Roberto asked her once more and Elli thought about it. Elli wasn't sure if she should call a prince by his first name alone but he asked her so earnestly so she agreed.

"Okay, Roberto." Elli said sheepishly, she still wasn't entirely sure about the idea but she would try her best.

Roberto's whole face lit up when Elli said his name and was nearly jumping on the spot. Elli thought he must be really easy to please as she smiled.

"Want to go for a swim?" Roberto asked as he gazed at the lake and then directly at Elli's face with the biggest grin he could muster. Elli's whole body tensed up from the way Roberto was looking at her, she could tell he was up to something.

Elli didn't even get the chance to respond before Roberto took the camera out of her hands and placed it a short distance away from the lake so it wouldn't get wet. In a matter of moments Elli's feet were no longer on the ground as Roberto scooped her up in his arms and stepped into the lake.

Elli closed her eyes, she didn't know what he was thinking, "W-Wait!" Elli exclaimed as she gripped onto Roberto's shirt in fear he might drop her.

"Don't be afraid, a little water won't hurt you." Roberto said cheerfully as he waded deeper into the lake and finally let go of Elli into the clear blue water with a splash.

"Ahhh!" Elli cried out as she surfaced after been thrown into water, "It's cold!" Elli shivered a little and Roberto grinned like an innocent child.

"You'll warm up to it. I have always wanted to splash around in the water like this." Roberto sounded like a little kid as he enjoyed himself.

Elli wanted to get upset at the fact he threw her into the lake but those words left her speechless. Elli felt a tinge of pain at the thought that he is a prince and it's not everday he would simply get to enjoy himself.

Elli was deep in thought as she admired Roberto when she was suddenly hit in the face by something bringing her back to reality.

Elli saw Roberto's cheeky grin as he splashed water at her. Elli smiled mischievously back at him as she decided he wasn't going to get away with that. Putting as much force as she could behind her arms, Elli splashed the water back at Roberto.

Roberto was excited Elli decided to join in and a water fight ensued between the two as their laughter filled the air.

They both were thoroughly enjoying themselves when a sudden presence made them both grown tense. A shadow loomed over the lake. They both slowly turned around to see Alberto looking at the two of them, completely expressionless.

"Your Highness! Get out this instant." Alberto yelled out.

Roberto sighed, he had no choice but to listen as he made his way out of the water; Elli followed closely behind.

"I allowed you to accompany Miss Elli today but I never said you could go play about in the lake and drag Elli in with you nonetheless." Alberto sternly lectured Roberto who was pouting.

Alberto then faced Elli looking apologetic, "I'm sorry, I didn't know Prince Roberto would drag you into the water like that." Alberto sighed and bowed his head.

"I'll get you-" Alberto stopped mid sentence as he noticed Elli's wet clothes had turned see through. Alberto immediately averted his gaze his face grew hot.

"Al? What's wrong?" Roberto quickly spoke up when he noticed Alberto acting strangely.

"Nothing, just don't look at Elli right now." Alberto said in a quiet voice but Elli still picked up on it and was perplexed to what he meant. Roberto ignored Alberto's words and directed his gaze at Elli. Roberto eyes instantly widened when he realized what Alberto meant.

"Elli... Your clothes..." That was all Roberto said, his face had also grown somewhat warm but he was unable to stop staring.

"Huh!?" Elli looked at her clothes and gasped when she noticed exactly what they were seeing. Her white button up blouse had gone completely see through and to make matters worse the leggings she wore also went see through.

"Oh no!" Elli exclaimed, she didn't know what to do being in the middle of a park. Elli looked at Alberto who was facing away and Roberto who was staring directly at her. Elli shot Roberto a look which Roberto didn't seem to mind.

"Do you happen to carry towels?" Elli asked hopefully.

"Actually, yes. There is towels in the back of the car." Alberto replied and Roberto looked confused.

"We carry towels?" Roberto asked.

"Of course. That's not all thats is stored in the car. When looking after someone such as you it's good to always be prepared. Alberto said with a slight smirk as he looked at Roberto and Roberto looked shocked.

"What!? You make it sound like I'm an animal or something..." Roberto said and looked dejected.

Alberto chuckled and kept his focus elsewhere as Elli thanked him. Elli hurriedly picked up her camera and dashed towards the car.

Elli immediately searched the boot and just like Alberto said there was towels among other stuff crammed into the back of the car. Elli swore she saw some kind of high tech gadgets amongst everything but paid it no heed as she grabbed the towel and began drying herself off.

Roberto and Alberto waited a bit before returning to the car, they wanted to make sure Elli had dried off a bit first. At least Alberto made Roberto wait as he was eager to follow after Elli not long after she had hurried away.

After the events at the lake Elli continued to travel around with Roberto and Alberto for awhile before returning to the castle.

It was now night time and Elli was preparing to turn in for the night after having spent a most joyful day out with the prince when a knock on her door echoed throughout the room. Elli quickly sprang out of bed, she didn't know who would be visiting so late at night.

Elli slowly opened the door and was suprised to see it was Alberto on the other side.

"I'm sorry to disturb you so late. I just came to inform you tomorrow the princes from the neighbouring kingdoms will be visiting and Roberto will most likely introduce you to them..." Alberto continued to talk but Elli stopped listening after Alberto said Roberto would introduce her to all the princes.

Elli never thought in her wildest dreams she'd meet a prince let alone several princes. Sometimes Elli still believes this is just a dream and she would wake up eventually but so far that hasn't been the case. Alberto left the room and Elli made her way back to her bed, she could hardly sleep now due to not only excitement but also nerves.

Elli would need to be on her best behavior and not make a fool of herself, she wanted to make a good first impression and not come across as some crazy person. With that in mind Elli tried her best to sleep eager for what awaited her the following day.


End file.
